


96th Yes

by agathusia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, M/M, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agathusia/pseuds/agathusia
Summary: “Marry me, Keji.” Koutaro said, which came out as barely a whisper.Keiji smiled and pulled his ever-sweet lover to stand up, hugging him soon after he rose. “Of course. I’ll say yes every time.” he whispered, and let Koutaro put the ring in his finger.But then that sweet moment was cut short when Koutaro started crying. Keiji was astounded, because his Kou never cried in his proposals. He stared at his lover with wide eyes and slightly opened mouth. Koutaro hugged him tight as he cried, while Keiji was still stiff from surprise. His mind instantly replayed the day, looking for any mistakes that he might have made.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	96th Yes

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I would soon regret this but ye

Akaashi Keiji woke up at the sound of his alarm.

He opened his eyes and stared at the bedside. His alarm still ringing, he picked up his phone and closed his eyes, silently praying that there are no messages. When he opened them again, a text greeted him.

“HAPPY ANNIVERSARY KEIJIII. I LOVE YOU SO MUCHHHHH”

It was sent at exactly 12:01 a.m. _Again_. He wanted to curse the heavens.

But he did not. Of course. He would not do such a thing. Instead, he looked at the notes splattered in his nightstand. The notes have a written number each, the biggest and the last says 95. He looked at the number and closed his eyes firmly. He fought back his tears, because he promised to be strong and patient. _He has to be_.

He turned off the alarm and got up, grabbed a pen, picked an empty note, and wrote a big and bold 96. Now, he must get ready to meet his Koutaro, because no matter how many times they meet, he still feels the sparks and warmth that keeps him going. No matter how much tears he shreds every night in his bed after they split up because of the uncertainty of what will happen tomorrow, he still looks forward every time they are to meet again.

He’s long been ready when he received a message from his lover. He did not have to look at it to know what it said, but he still opened it anyways. And of course, the message is still the same, stating that Lucas will be arriving in five minutes. A pang of disappointment swam around his heart, even though he was expecting that message at the exact time, written in the same text, punctuations and spacing included. He thought of how it is going to be just another day, but today, he feels courageous enough to try to break it.

A loud knock disrupted his thoughts.

“Keiji?”, he heard Koutaro called. “Coming!” he said enthusiastically and rushed to the door. When he opened it, a shining smile and handsome figure greeted him. He smiles fondly as his lover tried to hide the bouqu et of white tulips behind his back.

“Happy Anniversary.” Koutaro said softly, with a heartwarming smile than Keiji will always melt into. He handed him the tulips that were hidden behind his back, which Keiji gladly accepted, though his surprise was not genuine. He hugged the flowers and whispered softly, “Thank you, Kou.” He pressed a soft kiss to his cheeks, for his happiness is sincere despite the pang of worry growing in him due to the tons of tulips in his room.

Oblivious to his worrying, Koutaro beamed at the small affection, paired with some pretty blush across his cheeks. Adoration and love replaced all the worries in Keiji's heart. “Shall we go?” Koutaro asked and extended his hand for Keiji. He nodded and took his hand, content with the feeling of Koutaro’s warmth.

After a five-hour drive, they arrived in their destination. It is now around afternoon, and Keiji brightened as he saw a small private cottage that Koutaro booked for them. It is decorated with different light-colored flowers, surrounded by grass and trees. It is not too grand and much more on the simple side, because Koutaro knows that Keiji loves parks and peace. Koutaro squeezed his hand and led him to their cottage. Keiji stared at their intertwined hands the whole time, still wondering how his lover’s hands fit perfectly in him.

They ate peacefully in the warmth of sunlight and fresh air, both comfortable in silence. After some moments, Koutaro started speaking—words that are too familiar for Keiji. His heart skipped a bit.

“You know I love you, right?” Koutaro asked, looking directly at his eyes. Keiji bit his lips and nodded, replying a whisper, “I know too well.” Koutaro pressed a brief kiss in his lips before saying softly, “Good. Because I really do. Too much that I will choose you every time.”

“Marry me, Keji.” Koutaro said, which came out as barely a whisper. Keiji smiled and pulled his ever-sweet lover to stand up, hugging him soon after he rose. “Of course. I’ll say yes every time.” he whispered, and let Koutaro put the ring in his finger. But then that sweet moment was cut short when Koutaro started crying. Keiji was astounded, because his Kou never cried in his proposals. He stared at his lover with wide eyes and slightly opened mouth. Koutaro hugged him tight as he cried, while Keiji was still stiff from surprise. His mind instantly replayed the day, looking for any mistakes that he might have made.

“I am sorry, sorry Keiji.” Koutaro kept saying while tightening his grip on him. His sobs are loud and his words are unclear, Keiji tried hard to calm him down.

“What are you sorry for Kou? You did nothing wrong.” he said while patting his back.

“I am sorry for hurting you all this time, Keiji. I am sorry for putting you into misery. I found out what was happening. About the accident. Your dad told me earlier because he is sick of seeing you crying every night because of me. Sorry Keiji. I am very sorry. I don’t want to cause you pain—” Keiji stopped what he is saying by putting his hand in the mouth of the wrecked man in front of him.

“What do you mean you know about the accident? Do you finally remember? Everything?” Keiji asked, hope visible in his voice.

“No. I don’t. That is why I am sorry. Your dad told me earlier—that my brain is da-damaged because of an accident. He told me that our car crashed as we drove back home after our date, this exact date. He-he told me that my brain keeps repeating the same day of the accident, before we crashed. He told me today is not our fifth anniversary, that already two years have passed and—and.” He broke again into sobs. Keiji hugged him, tears flowing in his own eyes too.

“You don’t have to be sorry Luke. I love you, okay? I am just happy that you woke up again, that you came back to me.” Keiji said, because finally, he can tell him these words without the fear of triggering something in him.

“But that was unfair. That was too unfair for you. Your dad told me that I was in a coma for two years—and how you did not leave my side. And how happy you were when I woke up and how devastated you were when you realized that there was something wrong. He—he told me I have been thinking for three months straight that today is our fifth anniversary—and proposing to you—and you saying yes every time—I can’t Keiji. This is so unfair for you—I am terrible. I can’t imagine the pain I brought to you—I wish you did not meet me—” Keiji stopped his lover’s mumbling again, this time by kissing his lips and putting his arms in the strong and board shoulders of the man he loves the most. He pressed their foreheads together, and stared at his fiancé’s eyes which were red and puffy from crying.

He can see the pain and regrets in his eyes, which just pained him more. He would choose to see him happy everyday despite knowing nothing about the truth, rather than this. He never blamed him for everything because even though for some time he wished he could move on, he would always choose to stay beside him at the end of the day.

“I never blamed you for anything. Nothing is your fault, Kou. In fact, I am glad that even after all these years, you never forgot me. Even when you were unconscious, you still mumble my name. And that is what kept me holding on. That even though you were fighting for your life, even though your memories are impaired, you never once forgot about me. That you hold on to my name. I am in no place to give up, aren’t I?” Keiji said while cupping his lover’s face. “Did I not tell you? Everyday for 95 days? I love you, and I know too well how you love me too.” Keiji softly added, pressing light kisses in Koutaro’s face.

Before they head back, Koutaro squeezed his hand again, and said “I still am sorry, Keiji.” His voice is small and fragile. Keiji smiled and intertwined their fingers, “Just promise me that you’ll remember all of this tomorrow.”

“Of course. I even wrote a reminder in my palm.” Koutaro replied proudly and showed his right hand to Keiji

' _Remember'_. The sloppy handwriting says. Short and simple, probably to avoid complications. Keiji smiled at him again, putting his full trust and hope that Koutaro would do his best to remember this day even without a reminder. Even so, he traces the letters written in his lover’s hand, dreaming about the next days, years and lifetime ahead of them.

That night, he did not bother setting up his alarm.

\----

The next morning, it was his phone that woke him up.

“HAPPY ANNIVERSARY KEIJIII. I LOVE YOU SO MUCHHHHH” It says.

It took him two hours of bawling before he found the strength to write a big 97 in the last page of his note pad.

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me huhu this is my first time : (   
> thoughts?


End file.
